Reggiemin
'Reggiemin '''is one of the mighty Reggie Fils-Aime's purple pikmin-esque disciples. Like the rest of his Reggiemin kind, he is a fat slow lazy fuck, but strong. He and his kind were created when Reggie Fils-Aime said he feels just like a purple pikmin, and then the universe got confused and made an army of Reggiemin for him. This particular Reggiemin is named Joejohnstevejohnbilljohnsmithjohnjones. Meme Origin I have no idea. Role in Story The Regglegion was readying a siege on Atlantis, but Reggiemin was too lazy and "free-spirited", and so he stayed behind and enjoyed a cheeseburger on the Reggie Castle spire. However, Stupid Awal swooped in and stole his cheeseburger, crushing all of Reggiemin's hopes and dreams. With his eyes set on avenging his beautiful cheeseburger, Reggie trained in the mountains until his body was ready to kick ass and take names. Then he set out on an epic journey to exact revenge on the terrible Awal. Moveset Moveset by Cammy and Caden Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Reggiemin strikes in front of himself with his bulb, performs a roundhouse kick, and finally slashes upwards with his spoon. 4%, 2%, 6%. 12% total. Side Tilt - Reggiemin steps forwards and strikes with his bulb. Fairly fast with long reach. 10% at the stalk, 15% with the bulb. Up Tilt - Reggiemin hops up and slashes upwards with his spoon. Long range above and in front of him, and fairly fast. 10%. Down Tilt - Reggiemin stabs low to the ground with his spoon. Has a bit of startup but is a strong semi-spike. 14%. Dash Attack - Reggiemin hops up and performs a flying side kick. Decent power, but rather long ending lag. 12%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Reggiemin spins his spoon around in his hand, holds it back, and then stabs it forward forcefully. Extreme power, but long startup and ending lag. 24%. Up Smash - Reggiemin crouches down, then points upwards with his bulb, charging up and allowing his bulb to momentarily bloom into a spiked flower which stabs opponents. Has pitiful lag on both ends, but possesses a large hitbox and is the most powerful up smash in the game. 38%. Down Smash - Reggiemin stabs his spoon into the ground in front of him, and then behind him. Rather fast, and is capable of burying opponents. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Reggiemin grabs his spoon with both hands, then heaves it to perform a counterclockwise slash around his entire body. Hitbox is long-lasting, though rather weak. 11%. Forward Aerial - Reggiemin performs a fast, outward kick. 6%. Back Aerial - Reggiemin performs a dropkick behind himself, which is quick to start but long to end. 16%. Up Aerial - Reggiemin switches his spoon to reverse grip and swipes its blunt end through the air in an arc above him. Rather fast. 10%. Down Aerial - Reggiemin stomps forcefully downwards with both feet. A strong meteor smash, though it has some startup. 19%. Grab Attacks Grab - Reggiemin reaches forwards with one arm. A poor, short-ranged grab. Pummel - Reggiemin strikes the opponent with his knee. A relatively fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Reggiemin shoves the enemy to the ground and then body slams them. Hits twice. 3%, 11%. 14% total. Back Throw - Reggiemin strafes around the enemy, then throws a hook to knock them away. 8%. Up Throw - Reggiemin lays down his spoon, tosses the enemy forward and onto it, and then jumps on the handle to send the enemy flying upwards. Hits 2 times. 4%, 5%. 9% total. Down Throw - Reggiemin drags the opponent to the ground, then stomps on them. Strong upwards knockback. 10%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Reggiemin stands up, then quickly crouches and slashes his spoon across the ground. 9%. Climb Ledge Attack - Reggiemin climbs up onto the ledge, then shoves his spoon forward like a battering ram as he does so. 13%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - ''Spoon Scoop - Reggiemin swipes through the air quickly with his spoon. It deals low damage and no knockback, but it reflects projectiles, causing them to move twice as fast and deal 1.7x the damage and knockback they would do normally. If an enemy is directly struck by it, they are dealt 5% and stunned for a brief moment. Side Special - Ass-Kicking Kick - Reggiemin winds up, then jumps forwards with a flying kick. It has long lag on both ends, but deals 22% with powerful semi-spike knockback. In addition, if it connects with the hurtbox on an opposing character’s ass, then it will OHKO, dealing 60% with overwhelmingly powerful knockback, while healing Reggiemin for 20%. Up Special - Heavy Clothing - Reggiemin takes off his heavy clothing (which is the exact same color as his skin) and throws it downwards, causing him to be propelled upwards by the force of it. The move doesn’t gain very much vertical distance, but nearly all of his momentum is preserved. The move does not leave Reggiemin helpless, but he can only use it once in a jump. The clothing deals 24% and is a powerful meteor smash. Down Special - Cheesebomber - Reggiemin bends down and puts down a cheeseburger. If he holds the down special button, then the animation takes slightly longer, and he puts down a bomb that is disguised as a cheeseburger. The cheeseburger (or bomb) will never despawn unless interacted with, but only one can be active at a time. If eaten, the cheeseburger heals 18%, but if it is a bomb, then it instead deals 18% with rather powerful knockback, becoming a KO option at higher percentages. If Reggiemin eats a cheeseburger, then he can not eat another one for a full minute, although the option to put regular cheeseburgers on the ground still exists. Final Smash - The My Body is Ready Slam - Reggiemin pulls out a super-charged cheeseburger and eats it, then grows to enormous size and picks all the opponents up. He swings his fist around and chucks them forward, dealing 99%, then rushes forwards and intercepts them with an upwards punch, knocking them into the sky and dealing 100%. After that, he performs a series of two powerful upwards kicks, two spoon slashes, and two bulb strikes, each one dealing 39%, ultimately culminating in all of them high in the sky. Reggiemin then pounds them downwards with his spoon, dealing 138%, and slamming them into the ground as a result, dealing an additional 20%. Reggiemin then proclaims “My body is ready.” After that, he spreads his arms out and falls down, body slamming his opponents and dealing 400%, instantly KOing them. 991% total. Palette Swaps Default - Reggiemin has a purple body, a black spoon, a pink bulb, and a light gray/blue/red/yellow shield. Red - Reggiemin has a red body, an orange spoon, a white bulb, and a white/red/crimson/black shield. Blue - Reggiemin has a blue body, a white spoon, a red bulb, and a blue/gray/white/navy shield. Green - Reggiemin has a green body, a pink spoon, a pink bulb, and a white/red/white/green shield. Other 1 - Reggiemin has a yellow body, a light gray spoon, a light gray bulb, and a dark gray/gold/dark gray/black shield. Other 2 - Reggiemin has a white body, a white spoon, a pink bulb, and a black/pink/white/white shield. Unlockable - Captain Reggiemin - Reggiemin has a purple body, a light gray spear in place of his spoon, a white bulb, and a green/gray/black/white shield. He also has a ‘bubble’ spaceman helmet around his head with a whistle attached to the underside, which has a hole in the top for his bulb, and a black control panel on his chest with 4 buttons, 3 of which are red and one of which is white. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Policy Category:Memes Category:WTF Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:People with no grace